Esta Noche
by Schatten Wolfendorf
Summary: Goku filosofa sobre su esposa en una noche de paz...


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Toei Animation y Akira Toriyama y yo no soy dueña de nada más que de un bambú que se llama Bambam.

Autor: Demasiados fics de 'oda a la perfección' para mí. Mis dos centavos en respecto a que el amor es ciego. Esta bien que sea ciego, pero seamos realistas, no todos son Adonis y Venus. 

Gracias a.... Raquel por ser mi beta, a Elena por sus amables comentarios y sugerencias, y a Enya por haberme inspirado.

¡Sombras a mi!

Esta Noche

No puedo dormir. No es algo que me suceda con frecuencia, ¿saben? Mis amigos les dirían que tengo la conciencia tan limpia que comienzo a roncar antes de acostarme. Pero hoy, hoy no sé qué pasa. Miro el reloj de nuevo, y son las 4:30 a.m. No, no se preocupen, claro que no tengo -toda- la noche despierto. Abrí los ojos hace una hora, y no he podido volverme a dormir. He intentado todo lo que recuerdo que no implica hacer ruido o levantarme, no quisiera despertar a nadie; ya conté ovejas y he cambiado de posición más de una docena de veces. 

La luz de luna entra suavemente por la ventana, evadiendo las cortinas que bailan con la brisa nocturna. Desde aquí, puedo ver el profundo cielo estrellado, y la luna creciente, que aún es pequeña, pero ilumina el despoblado como un faro en la ciudad. 

¿Saben lo que creo? No puedo dormir por que no _quiero_ dormir. No esta noche, no; no mientras la pálida luz  baña la dulce figura que yace a mi lado; no mientras su calor entibia nuestro lecho; no mientras su cabello se esparce por la almohada como una exótica flor nocturna. Me levanto un poco y me apoyo en mi brazo; una vez más esta noche, necesito mirarla y llenarme con su imagen. Puedo oler su suave fragancia, y sentir mi pecho llenarse con su esencia. Ella me lo ha dado todo: centró mis días, me dio un hogar, me dio su amor, su comprensión, su fuerza, su cuerpo, una familia... pero esta noche, su visión me quita el sueño.

Sobre las sábanas, su figura es un dibujo sin terminar, apenas trazos inciertos, pero yo conozco la realidad, yo he visto el dibujo terminado, la obra de arte que ella es. Sus largas pestañas enmarcan sus ojos cerrados, pero no pueden contener su luz. ¿Se ríen de mi romanticismo? Entonces quizás no la vean como yo. Pero no se preocupen, yo también puedo verla como ustedes la ven, bajo la luz de la Luna.

Mi mujer no es la perfección, ni está esculpida en mármol. Es una princesa, pero no ha salido de los cuentos. No es siempre dulce y cortés, ni sus maneras derraman la feminidad de las diosas de la tierra. Su piel no es seda bajo mis dedos, sus labios no son un botón de rosa bañado en el primer rocío de la mañana. Su cabello no es como el flujo de un manantial, ondulado, rítmico y pesado, ni del color del trigo maduro. Sus ojos no son zafiros, ni esmeraldas, ni plata fundida o espuma de mar. Sus facciones no fueron esculpidas con cincel y sus manos no son delicadas y pequeñas, con dedos largos y estilizados. No tiene el busto exuberante ni sus caderas son curvos montes que nacen de planicies vírgenes y desconocidas. Su espalda no deja en vergüenza a los arcos perfectos de milenarios monumentos. Sus piernas no son largas y sus pies no son deliciosos frutos blancos del árbol que florece en los fríos inviernos. Su aliento no es brisa primaveral, ni su voz el susurro de un río, ni su aroma el de la primera flor silvestre. 

Vista así, es sólo una mujer. Una mujer normal, bonita, pero que no quita el aliento. Una mujer humana, común.

El cielo está clareando, creo que al fin no dormiré más esta noche. ¿No puedo dejarlos así, no es cierto? Sin que vean la maravilla que tienen enfrente, ahora que solo la miran con sus ojos.   

Lo que ustedes no ven ahora que ella duerme, es el brillo de sus ojos azabaches, la luz que emana desde el centro de su alma, pura y llena de poder. No ven la esperanza y el amor que derrama sobre mí con la primera mirada al despertarse. No ven la forma en que su largo cabello lacio, como el carbón, cae sobre sus hombros después de las duchas. No ven la sonrisa mortal en sus labios, que me llena de alegría y deseos de pasar el resto de mis días con ella; no escuchan la voz poderosa y decidida, señal de toda la fuerza interior que ella porta; no han escuchado su risa fluida y amable que hace que mi corazón lata desbocado; no escuchan ni ven la preocupación y la dedicación que hay en ella, que la hacen mejor madre y esposa de lo que yo pudiese desear; no pueden ver el cuerpo ligero, delgado, y a la vez fuerte y resistente, que se esconde bajo las sábanas por las noches y tras sus ropas por los días. No han visto lo que sus manos pequeñas y callosas por el trabajo pueden hacer por mi casa, por mi hijo, por mí; el calor que irradia su toque, la dulzura de sus caricias. Nunca han experimentado la ternura que me causa su expresión cuando está rabiando porque cree que no la entiendo, cuando sólo pongo excusas para oír su explicación una vez más, por el placer de escuchar su voz, ver sus manos moverse, sus cejas arrugarse de fastidio, y el falso enojo en sus ojos. No saben que su ira es de temer, pero que es dulce y pródiga con los que ama. Ustedes no han tomado sus pequeños pies en sus manos, y se han maravillado de la forma en que esa pequeña extensión de su cuerpo soporte todo un día de trabajo y carga. Supongo que nunca la han visto vestida de gala, resplandeciente como una estrella, todo arreglo en ella perfecto, a pesar de su humana imperfección. Y si es así, nunca habrán visto tampoco su apariencia juvenil e inocente en pijama y sin maquillaje, con su cabello recogido con sencillez. 

Creo que ustedes no pueden ver todo lo que yo veo, porque para eso, tendrían que amarla como la amo yo. Nunca terminaría de enumerarles las cosas que me fascinan de ella, que me asombran y sorprenden cada día. 

No sé si ella sepa lo mucho que me duele dejarla, cuando tengo que entrenar, o pelear. No sé si sepa cuánto añoran mis ojos su imagen o cómo mis manos extrañan su piel; cómo mi boca muere de sed por su sabor; cuánto necesita mi ser su aroma y su cercanía; cuánta falta me hace por las noches frías bajo el cielo raso, cuanto la extraño en los cansados días. Algún día, yo tendré que vivir sin ella; y no sé si pueda resistirlo. Creo que por eso no he podido dejar de mirarla esta noche; quisiera poder guardar su esencia en lo más profundo de mi alma para no tener que extrañarla nunca; hacer un mapa de su cuerpo, atesorar su olor y su luz, perderme en las profundidades de sus ojos, envolverme en su calor y no volver a pasar frío, no volver a sentirme solo... 

Pero es imposible, algo siempre se me escapa, y los recuerdos nunca son suficientes. 

Así que no los culpo si lo que ven no es sino una mujer trabajadora, una esposa o una madre. Pero, si aún así, no comprenden su belleza, entonces creo que yo les tendría lastima. Verán, que esta mujer humana, para mí, es una princesa. Mi Princesa. 

El cielo es aún oscuro, pero en el horizonte se extiende ya más alto el halo de luz que anuncia el día. Tomo a mi esposa en los brazos, y la atraigo hacia mí. Sus manos instintivamente me abrazan, y me dejo envolver por todas las sensaciones que hacen que todo el sufrimiento valga la pena. Puedo resistir cualquier cosa, mientras la tenga a ella al volver a casa. Cierro los ojos, y beso su cabello en un suspiro.

Buenas noches...


End file.
